


A Little Mess in the Kitchen Pantry

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual South Italy makes a mistake when cleaning and Spain scolds him for it, making him fled the scene. You ask Spain to not be so hard on him and give him another chance, you even voluntary to help! So the country asks you to take him and clean out the pantry, but when a can of tomato sauce spills things turn in a different direction...and Spain wonders what is taking you guys so long???</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mess in the Kitchen Pantry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Hetalia do NOT belong to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: If you remember this story readers, it was originally titled “I Can Clean It Up.” This is still that same Romano x Reader x Spain story that I wrote previously requested by Kaida. I was going to alter this one but I remember my requester liking it the way it was, so i just made some tiny adjustments.
> 
> So, again, a big thank you Kaida for giving me that request and I really hope seeing your story back up. And you too readers if you are Spain and Romano fan. I mean how could you not be chibi Romano is so cute!! Despite his attitude.
> 
> And I really tried to write with their accents, Spain's was a bit hard but I THINK I got it...or at least tried. And just so I clear it up, when Spain says, “Chew” it means, “You.”
> 
> Okay? Well enjoy!!

“Romano! Again wit'chew, mijo!” Spain shouted at the country.

“I told you I don't clean, che culo _(you ass)_!” he shouted back, “it was an accident!”

“Everyt'ing wit'chew is an accident!” Spain answered.

The country glared at him before stomping out the room and slamming the door behind him. You flinched to the sound, happening to overhear their conversation as you were sweeping the hall. But you were sure the whole house heard too because they were pretty loud.

Today was spent cleaning the house since Antonio was having guests over for dinner tonight. Everybody grabbed a job and got to work, all but one person however...and that was Romano. He pretended to sleep in when he heard the whole speech this morning but the country wasn't having it and tried to put him to work.

Of course they had an argument before Romano finally gave up and gave in. He had a pretty easy job too. All he had to do was dust off a bookshelf and you even offered to help, but said he would take care of it. Which you found pretty weird because if he found anybody to help him or take his job he would easily hand it over.

But you thought it was a good thing he was taking responsibility for his job. You left it at that and grabbed your broom, attending to the floors. When you arrived in this hallway, your broom barely made a small sweep before you heard something crash. The sound echoed throughout the whole house, rattling the entire staff.

Spain was the first to jump on the scene, speechless to see his broken bookshelf but honestly expecting nothing less.

Then the fighting began and everybody knew that when those two countries were at it, it was best to stay clear and let them brawl it out. It broke your heart though because you knew South Italy was actually trying. You knew it was an accident, but Spain just seemed to ignore that for some reason. You'd think by now Spain would get Romano broke about anything he cleaned and yet he was still putting him to work. You honestly wished they'd stop fighting for once and actually find some way to work it out.

Or else Spain really wouldn't have a house to live in.

You stopped your sweeping to check on Spain and see how he was doing. You walked in slowly, watching him pick up the millions of books from the shattered bookshelf. You leaned your broom against the wall and went over to help him, dropping to your knees and picking up some books.

“Gracias [Name],” he said sweetly.

You could see the disappointment on his face and spoke up when he sighed, “You know he's trying. Don't be so hard on him Antonio.”

“I know he is,” he replied, putting the stacked books to the side to pick up more, “Es sólo su actitud _(It's just his attitude)._ He thinks he's done not'ing wrong and then he yells at me.”

“Because you yell at him,” you countered, starting a new stack, “in a disapproving tone.”

He looked over to you and sighed again, knowing you were probably right, “I'm not trying to discourage him. He should just know by now...chew know what I mean.” The country shook his head.

You sighed with him and offered to help him up. He took your hand with a small thanks before standing up, dusting off his clothes. He was about to move when you held him with your gaze, stopping him in his tracks, “You guys always fight, maybe just this once you can let him go?”

He didn't like the sound of that and you could easily see that on his face, “[Name], chew know I can't do that.”

“Punishing him hasn't been working,” you said.

“Pero no castigarla cree que puede salirse con la suya,” Spain countered with a shake of his head.

You shook your head, you didn't want to see Romano get in trouble again, “Please Antonio. You know how he always compares himself to his brother. You know he can do it, he just needs a little help.”

Staring in your [e/c] eyes, Spain was ready to give in. He shouldn't have fallen for your sweet gaze, but that's what he liked about you. You were always looking out for others and tried to help them. You saw the good in them and he saw the good in South Italy. He honestly knew he should have tried a different method and he was glad you helped him see that.

“Alright, alright” he said, his heart jumping when he saw you smile, “Chew and Romano can go clean out the kitchen pantry; do a good job, okay? I'll stay here and clean up this mess.”

You gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving, “Thanks Antonio.”

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

You began searching for the country outside; it was always the place he escaped too whenever he fought with Spain. Of course he was never in the same area so that made it pretty difficult to find him. Once you found him on the side of the house, another time near the garbage, and the third time by a river that was pretty far from the house.

You really didn't have time for a game of hide and seek and hoped he was somewhere close by. You began shouting his name, looking in places high and low. You followed the trail outlining the house, looking over each corner to see if you could find him.

Just as you were about to turn another corner, you heard the country mumbling to himself, “Stupid Spain, always acting like such an asshole. I told him I wasn't good at cleaning, but oh no he gave me a fucking job anyway. Odio lui e il suo sorriso ebete, il suo stupido..."

You chuckled as you secretly watched him. It was cute to see him get upset. It made you think he actually cared about his work...that or he really did mean everything he said. You thought it would be a good idea to stop him now before he starts to shout things definitely not for people to hear.

You watched him for a bit longer and innocently tapped him on the head. He looked up and turned a darker shade of red, looking back towards the open area, “I didn't see you there, [Name].”

You laughed before walking in front of him and crouching down, “Are you okay, Lovino?”

“I'm fine,” he said with some stammer. He always liked it when you said his real name, it sounded so affectionate and sweet.

“You know Spain didn't mean what he said,” you continued, “honestly he knows how hard you try.”

He scoffed, “Sure he does, not when that damn bastard yells at me like that...”

“I know,” you agreed, “he needs a better way of expressing it, but you know he knows. He cares a lot about you.”

South Italy looked at you before hugging his knees tighter. True, Spain was always looking out for him. Sure they had their fights but even then he would always be there for him; he even let him sleep in his bed one night. And honestly he was glad the country cared for him so much, he would just never admit it.

“How bad is the bookshelf?” he asked, changing the subject before he let feelings be exposed.

You chuckled, “Replaceable. Don't worry, Antonio promised not to get mad this time. In fact he even gave you another job...”

Standing up, you took his hands, pulling him up too, “And I get to help.” The country blushed when he realized he was holding your hand, both hands at that, “You get to help?” You nodded with a smile, “Uh-huh. Come on I'll tell you on the way.”

As you tugged him along, the country grew even more nervous. He was going to work a job with you; the one thing he feared most. You were so perfect and pretty, how could an idiot like him possibly work with someone like you!?

That was another reason he tried to work a littler harder. He wanted to impress you. At first he thought you were just another maid working for Spain, but you were much more than that. At first those small greetings were nothing, but seeing you smile made his heart jump. Next came the small talks that developed into conversations and next thing he knew he had a crush on you. He would always blush when you were around, trying everything he could to hide it. He never had someone care about him the way you did, except for maybe Spain, but the way you showed it was much better.

He prayed he wouldn't mess up this job.

“Okay Luvino,” You said, handing him a broom while you grabbed a green cloth. You dragged him to the kitchen pantry and closed the two of you in, “Our job, is to clean this pantry.”

The country looked around, “The whole pantry? That’s going to suck…”

You rolled your [e/c] eyes and laughed, pulling him down to the ground with you, “No it isn't. Look we can start from the bottom. You sweep under that shelf and I'll clean off this one okay?” The country still felt uneasy about it but none-the-less did what you ask.

As you wiped off the bottom shelf from dust and dirt, you looked over to Luvino and smiled. You saw how determined and hardworking he was, doing the job requested of him. He actually looked focused, not wanting to leave behind any dirt he swept up. When he dropped it into the miniature trash can, you nearly wanted to applaud him.

“See Lovino?” you said with a smile, “If you keep working this hard imagine how Antonio would act? He would praise you and...”

Said country was happy to hear you praise him and seemed to lose focus on his job. Before he knew it, the top of the broom hit a can and tipped it over, spilling the consents all over you and a couple extra droplets when it hit the floor.

You yelped from the sudden attack, disgusted with that just happened, you didn't even know how to react. South Italy finally noticed what happened and put down his broom, “[Name], are you okay!?”

You nodded your head, still unsure where to start. It spilled all over the front of your shirt and some on you neck. You were grateful though it didn't spill in you hair; that would be a terrible mess to clean out. Romano swept the red sauce with his finger and tasted it, “It's tomato sauce.”

“Well whatever it is, I just hope it comes out,” you whined, “I should go get cleaned up.”

“Here...I can clean it up...for you.” the country offered, realizing what he just said. Why would he say that!? Being around you made him nervous enough!

You hesitated for a moment, but stayed still, leaning in close to him. He took the rag you had and slowly started to remove the red sauce, swallowing down the nerves he had. Being so close to you was distracting him from his job, he was wondering if he should be doing this at all.

He then noticed the sauce on your neck and looked down at the rag. Something as dry as that shouldn't be used on your soft skin. He needed something soft and wet to remove it. He then swallowed his nerves from the thought he had. He always had thoughts about kissing you but that wasn't one of them. Instead of a wet rag why not his own wet instrument? The idea sounded crazy but he would do anything to have you. Even if that meant taking advantage of this very moment.

“[Name], can you come closer?” he asked nervously.

You found it odd but none-the-less did as he asked, crawling a bit closer to him, “Is this okay?” He nodded his head and swallowed that last of his nerves, “Yeah, that's fine.” He could hear his own heart beat thump in his ears.

He moved in closer, his hot breathing showering over your neck. Just as you were about to ask what he was doing, you felt something wet began to slid over you skin and you released low moan. You called the country's name in a confused tone but he ignored you, determined to clean up the mess he just made.

On a side note though he thought the sauce needed a bit of salt.

He continued to clean your neck, your moans all the encouragement he needed. When his wet appendage danced over a certain spot you moaned even louder. Romano noticed and licked over that spot again, seeing you squirm a bit. He seemed to forget all about the sauce and attached himself to that certain spot, giving it his full attention.

You started to sway, your arms feeling a bit weak, from staying in this stance for too long “Ah...Lo...vino...”

His name sounded wonderful like that and he only wanted to hear more.

When he left a mark, he lifted his face to yours, looking into your [e/c] eyes. Before you could say anything, he cupped your face and brought your lips together, sealing them in a heated kiss. His mouth molded over yours, showing how deep and serious he was being. You had no idea he liked you or that he could kiss like this. His lips felt good against yours, finding yourself giving in and kissing the Italian back.

His tongue drifted over your bottom lip and soon you opened your mouth slightly, giving him enough room to slip inside and explore; you could taste a bit of the sauce still on his tongue. He touched as much as he possibly could, sliding his tongue along yours occasionally. You were taking by surprise when he sucked on it, making you moan. Who knew he was such an expert.

He pulled away to breath, his and your face flushed from the kiss. The room felt hot and heavy. Both of you had a feeling neither of you were leaving without getting rid of this feeling.

Romano was waiting to see if you were going to reject him but was surprised when you leaned forward to kiss him as a way of approval. He looked into your eyes before pulling your top over your head carefully, not to spill anymore of the red sauce. He discarded it easily and leaned back against the sack of potatoes, scooting under your hovering body for better access to your lovely skin.

He kissed you again before trailing his tongue down your cheek and neck and onto your chest. You moaned slightly from every stroke of his tongue, your head up so your hair stayed out of his way. The Italian kept a grip on your sides, gently massaging the skin as his mouth kept busy.

He kissed and licked his way all over your chest until he reached the valley of your breasts. His hands traveled up your back and to your surprise he managed to unclasp the hooks to your bra, sliding the fabric off and tossing it the side along with your shirt.

They were free for his eyes to see and the Italian was still in shock that this was even happening. To distract him, you sat up for a moment, straddling his hips. Your hands crept to the buttons of his shirt and undid each one, sliding your hands down his surprisingly toned chest and stomach.

The country was brought back to reality and grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you down into another sweet kiss. His other hand moved up your stomach and grabbed onto one of your breasts, kneading the skin tenderly. He removed his mouth from yours and you scooted your body closer, his other hand grabbing onto the other one and giving the same treatment.

You moaned again, planting your hands on his shoulders to keep yourself balanced. The country brought a nipple to his mouth and sucked on the nub, his fingers twisting and playing with the other. Your breathing hitched, the pleasure starting to seep in, your body beginning to sway again; it felt really good. Romano switched to the other one, circling his tongue around it before bringing it into his hot mouth and sucking hard. Your back arched then, wanting him to keep going. You then realized you guys were in the kitchen pantry and how quiet you needed to be. Nobody needed to stumble across the two of you.

_**Meanwhile...** _

Spain wiped the back of his hand across his head, removing the sweat and leaving behind a trail of flour. He continued to knead the dough on the counter, getting it as soft as possible.

When he finished cleaning up Romano's mess, he realized how late it was and decided now would be the perfect time to start making his special dinner. He told Romano before he could help but he hadn't seen him since the incident from earlier...or you for that matter.

He stopped kneading the dough for a minute and thought. It did seem strange neither of you had been seen.

He walked into the other room, seeing the others still cleaning up the house, “Hey, have any of chew seen Romano or [Name]?” The others shook their heads and continued to work. Spain sighed and returned to the kitchen, grabbing the wash cloth to wipe his hands and forehead. He took a sip of his water, thinking to himself where you guys could possibly be.

He looked around the kitchen and when he saw the pantry he remembered that task he’d give you earlier. He figured though you and Romano would be done by now; he could really use some help in the kitchen.

The country finished his water and put it in the sink before taking off his apron and placing it on the counter. What was taking you guys so long?

Spain grabbed for the handle and turned, pulling it open. He couldn't believe what he saw and was too frozen to move, his green eyes wide with shock. You were above Romano with your shirt off and skirt pushed up while the country was under you, his shirt and pants open, his length free and his hands about ready to remove your underwear.

Romano was just as shocked to see him standing in the doorway, yet in this moment nobody else needed to stumble in. He motioned with a finger for him to come in and close the door. The Italian knew he had on a crush on you too and figured for everything Spain has done for him it could at least share this one thing, this one time.

The Italian looked at the country with his brown eyes saying I-know-you-like-her-too-and-just-once-we-can-both-have-her. Spain wasn't sure he was okay with that idea, he was still trying to get over the fact that you guys were having sex in his kitchen pantry in the first place! On the other hand, he wasn't sure he could pass up an opportunity like this either.

From the angle he saw you in, he could feel his own cock twitch and swell. No way was he going to attend dinner with a noticeable boner. He gave a nod to Romano and the country nodded back, “Hey do you think you can clean [Name]'s back? I think I missed a spot.”

Spain looked down to see red droplets on your back and then noticed the tomato sauce can nearby. He painted a picture in his head that made him guess that was how it all started and did as the other country asked. He dropped to his knees and hovered above you, lowering his face and sweeping his tongue over a red droplet.

You moaned from the new contact, wondering when Romano moved. When you opened your eyes though you saw him still under you and that made you question who was behind you. You turned your head to the side, surprised, “Antonio?”

South Italy stopped you from saying anything else and dipped two fingers inside your heat, making your body jerk up and your mouth fall open. You were already wet from the foreplay earlier which made it easier for the country to slid his digits in and out.

Spain continued removing the red stains from your back, occasionally getting side tracked and sweeping his tongue along the back of your neck and up to your ear. You turned your head back to the side, catching a small kiss before he descended back down, following your spine with sweet kisses and licks.

He made it to the top of your butt, teasing your sides before dipping his tongue down and over your tight, puckered hole. He had pretty good idea where Romano was going to put his and that meant he had your other entrance; he wanted to make it as less painful as possible.

Your body jerked up from the amazing sensations, moans countlessly leaving your mouth. Your frame was overrun with pleasure given to you both by Spain and Romano. If they kept this up you had a feeling you'd be coming soon.

Antonio stroked his wet appendage over your tight entrance before sticking it inside, lapping at your walls. Your hips began to move, his name leaving your lips, “Antonio!” He gripped your hips from fidgeting, the sound of your voice only making him want to continue; he thought about how it would sound sometimes but nothing like that.

When he thought you were good and wet, he stood straight on his knees, freeing his own pulsing erection. Romano removed his slick fingers, hearing a whine from you. He was more then ready to take you, but waited until Spain got himself situated.

Antonio rubbed the tip of his cock against your other entrance, borrowing some of the fluid as lubricant before wiping it over your other hole and pushing inside. His grip on you tightened, preventing you from squirming too much. Romano moved his hands up to cup your cheeks, spreading them out so Spain had a better chance of burying himself all the way inside you. You were left breathless, groaning from the intrusion.

Once Spain felt comfortable enough, he moved his hips in tiny circles, the tightness of your walls giving him pleasure he could barely describe. His cock felt so warm and hot buried inside you, he was ready to try and move.

You gave him the signal and tried to cover up your moans as he moved. His thrusting was tiny at first but it was enough to send the waves of pleasure through you.

You completely forgot that Romano was next, feeling the head of his cock touch your entrance. Spain stopped moving for minute and the other country took that moment push  inside till the very hilt, your moans only increasing, “Luvino!”

When the country felt comfortable to move, his threw his hips up, sliding against Spain's. Then he began to move, his thrusting becoming a bit faster since your walls loosened up.

The pleasure you were receiving was starting to build, growing bigger in the lower half of your stomach. Your hands gripped onto Romano's shoulder occasionally clutching onto his skin. The sensations were just too much to handle.

Lovino was lost in his pleasure, your walls holding onto him and pulling him deeper. The warmth they were providing felt amazing and just like Spain he tried to keep his moans to a minimum, but how could he when he didn't know it would feel this good!

Spain wrapped his hands onto the insides of your thighs, pulling you back to meet his hips and increase his speed. You honestly believed you couldn't take much more until Romano knocked into your spot, sending your voice far, “LOVINO!”

The country didn't know how he hit it, but he found the one spot that would really make you scream. And honestly any longer and the whole house would be looking for you. You guys really didn't need that.

Romano speed up his hips, gripping onto your sides. His thrusting was making the pleasure inside you build just like Spain's, their combination was overwhelming and you honestly thought you would spill any minute.

Spain came first, the tightness of your walls clamping down on him and spreading warmth through you. Romano came next, coating your insides with his hot white liquid, triggering you release as well. The after affects ghosted through each and every one of your bodies, needing sometime to recovery before you all moved and cleaned up the pantry as well as yourselves.

You closed the door to the pantry, facing the other two countries. Just like you, they had a slight blush on their face and they barely knew what to say. After that, what was their to say?

Spain cleared his throat and spoke first, mainly to Romano, “Lo siento mijo (I'm sorry). I shouldn't have yelled at chew before.” South Italy nodded, still a bit uncomfortable from the whole experience, “It's okay. I'll try not to break anything next time.” Antonio chuckled, “Doesn't that sound a bit hard?”

“I don't do it on purpose!” he countered, the atmosphere turning light. You chuckled too, glad to see things weren't disturbed by the experience all three of you shared together just moments ago.

Spain realized he still had a dinner to finish and asked for your guys help. Once you and Romano agreed to help, he had to add one thing, “By the way, good job in the pantry.”

You were confused by his compliment, “But we didn't finish cleaning it. It’s still alittle messy...”

He turned around and gave you a smile, a hand lightly brushing your hip, “I didn't say anyt'ing about cleaning.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end of the story! I’m still a little shaky on how the threesome came out because it doesn't feel like a smooth transition from Romano x Reader to Romano x Reader x Spain. It looks okay but when I read over but...Well I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Again Kaida you have my thanks and I hope you liked the story as well you readers!!
> 
> Vocabulary  
> “Pero no castigarla cree que puede salirse con la suya,” - “But not punishing him thinks he can get away with it.”
> 
> “Odio lui e il suo sorriso ebete, il suo stupido ... " - “I hate him and his stupid smile, his stupid...”


End file.
